


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 5: Blake Lively vs Yvonne Strahovski

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fifth match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 5: Blake Lively vs Yvonne Strahovski

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 5: Blake Lively vs Yvonne Strahovski**

This fight contains two tall blondes with gorgeous legs. Blake Lively rushes into the arena as her name is announced. She arrives at the ring and is happy to see that this is going to be a mud fight. She knows how powerful Yvonne’s kicks are and the mud should weaken their strength. Her friend Charlize Theron lifts up the top rope and Blake smoothly slides between the ropes and into the ring.

 

Yvonne Strahovski storms in next as she hears her name. She runs to the ring and Margot Robbie follows behind her. When they arrive at the ring Blake walks to Yvonne’s corner.

 

“Oh my… you look terrible Margot. How did you not lose against Gal?”

 

Margot gets angry and wants to yell something back at Blake, but Yvonne calms her down.

 

“Pathetic Australian whores!” Blake tries to taunt the two blondes who are still outside the ring.

 

Margot helps Yvonne enter the muddy ring, but as she enters Blake grabs Yvonne’s hair and pulls her in. Yvonne’s feet hook behind the rope and she falls face first into the mud. The referee just watches it all happen and doesn’t interfere. Blake drags Yvonne through the mud to the center of the ring, where she releases the Australian.

 

Yvonne gets up and spits some mud out of her mouth and looks enraged at Blake who laughs at her muddy face.

 

“This is just the beginning bitch, so get used to eating mud.”

 

Yvonne’s entire front is covered in mud and Yvonne wants to charge Blake. The referee steps in this time and tells them the fight hasn’t started yet. Yvonne complains at the referee, but the ref simply ignores her. While Yvonne is busy with the ref, the bell rings and Blake charges her.

 

Yvonne goes down with Blake landing on top of her. Blake immediately starts raining punches at Yvonne’s face. The Australian actress tries to protect her face as best she can, but Blake manages to hit the side of her head with a few solid blows. Yvonne lowers her defense for a moment, while Blake takes a moment herself to recover from the flurry of blows she delivered. Yvonne scoops up some mud and throws it into Blake’s face.

 

“Argh… you fucking Aussie!” Blake yells as she gets blinded by the mud.

 

Yvonne sends a right underhook at Blake’s chin and she launches the American through the air. Blake lands in the mud and it splashes all around here. Yvonne scrambles to her feet and jumps into the air. She lands with her feet into Blake’s abdomen. Blake screams out in agony and grabs Yvonne’s ankles. She pulls them away from underneath Yvonne and the Aussie crashes into the mud on her back.

 

Both of them are lying on their backs and Blake is still holding Yvonne’s ankles. The blonde American pulls Yvonne’s legs wide open and kicks the blonde Aussie’s crotch. Yvonne screams in pain as Blake grinds her heel into her pussy.

 

“Take that bitch!”

 

Blake retracts her leg and kicks Yvonne’s crotch again. The Aussie lets out another scream and Blake grinds her pussy with her heel.

 

“You fucking worthless piece of shit!”

 

Blake continues to grind her heel into Yvonne’s pussy.

 

“Fuck you!” Yvonne manages to scream while pain jolts her body.

 

Yvonne begins to trash her legs and Blake has trouble holding on to them. Blake stomps Yvonne’s crotch once more, before she has to release Yvonne’s ankles. Yvonne instantly curls into a ball and rubs her sore crotch.

 

Blake gets to her feet and stands behind Yvonne. She wraps Yvonne’s muddy hair around her hand and drags her towards Charlize.

 

“I am sorry Charlize, but it seems you won’t be fighting her this tournament.”

 

Blake slams Yvonne’s face into the mud and forces Yvonne’s ass up in the air. Blake grabs Yvonne’s panties and pulls them up. Yvonne’s panties wedges between her ass and the fabric sinks between her labia. Yvonne screams out as Blake pulls her panties up higher and higher. Blake continues to tug on them and suddenly Yvonne’s panties snap.

 

Blake laughs loudly as she holds up Yvonne’s torn panties and she throws them into the crowd. Her fans cheer loudly and one girl squeals as she catches Yvonne’s torn panties.

 

“You are hardly putting up a fight Yvonne.”

 

It seems Blake spoke to soon and Yvonne gets to her feet before Blake can do anything about it. Yvonne’s eyes are spitting fire and she rushes towards Blake. Blake wants to step aside but the mud is slowing her down. Yvonne’s body knocks against hers and they both go down.

 

They both land on their side, but Yvonne is faster this time. She crawls on top of Blake and grabs her hair. She slams the back of Blake’s head into the mud. Yvonne pulls Blake’s head out of the mud and slams it back down.

 

“Fuck you fuck you, you stupid fucking whore!” An angry Yvonne yells at Blake.

 

Blake raises her arms and snatches Yvonne’s hair. The two begin to pull on each other’s hair, while rolling around in the mud. Blake ends on top of Yvonne, but Yvonne rolls them over again and now she is on top again. This continues until they reach the ropes on Yvonne’s side of the ring. Regrettably for Blake she ends up on the bottom and there is no room to roll over again.

 

Yvonne slams her head back into the mud and she is forced to let go of Yvonne’s hair. Yvonne quickly grabs her wrists and forces them above her head.

 

“Margot grab her arms!” Yvonne yells at her friend.

 

Margot takes over Blake’s wrists and holds Blake down. Yvonne gets off Blake and grabs her ankles. The two Australians turn Blake and Margot places Blake’s arms over the second rope. Yvonne lets go of Blake’s leg and quickly pulls the bottom rope over the second rope. Blake’s arms get trapped between the two ropes and Yvonne kicks her head.

 

Blake’s head wobbles and she is seeing double. Yvonne kicks her head again and places her foot on her face.

 

Charlize on the other side is shouting at the referee to do something about the double team, but the referee tells her to be quiet.

 

“You like that bitch?!” Yvonne forces her toes into Blake’s mouth.

 

Blake gags as the muddy toes are pushed deep into her mouth. Behind her Margot is holding her hands with one hand making sure that Blake can’t free herself. With her left hand Margot is pulling at Blake’s hair, forcing her face up.

 

Yvonne moves her foot in and out of Blake’s mouth, making her opponent gag on her toes.

 

“This is what you get for playing dirty!”

 

Yvonne removes her toes from Blake’s mouth and with a spinning hook kick she knocks out Blake Lively. Margot releases Blake and the American hangs limply in the ropes.

 

Yvonne Strahovski winner by KO Spinning Hook Kick.

 


End file.
